


Out of bored and lazy day

by annarette



Series: The Story of Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo and Park Chanyeol [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, unbetaed, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annarette/pseuds/annarette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing he can do, including making fun of his favorite friend, Do Kyungsoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of bored and lazy day

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop myself of writing BaekSooCHan's fics. I doomed.

Today is one of a boring day for Byun Baekhyun; there is nothing he can do, including making fun of his favourite friend, Do Kyungsoo or getting him scolded by Kim Joonmyeon. Everyone is gone to finish their schedule after all.

He is only staring at the television, occasionally flipping the channel here and there. Beside him, the script of his new drama – a historical genre one that might need more effort from Byun Baekhyun – lays untouched; it is not so Byun Baekhyun procrastinating his job but it happens surprisingly today.

Out of bored, Baekhyun grabs his phone, opening Kakaotalk app. He pushes his room chat with Kyungsoo. On there, his endless chat is replied by Kyungsoo with only ‘yes’ and ‘okay’ and Baekhyun is already happy with Kyungsoo’s short and nonchalant reply.

 _“I am bored, Soo-soo (=,=)”_ Baekhyun types, waiting the number ‘1’ disappear from its chat

 _“So?”_ Kyungsoo then replies after 15 minutes later that Baekhyun thinks the fastest reply from Kyungsoo.

_“When will you go home? (^v^)”_

_“I don’t know”_

_“Why? (O,O). Come home quickly (^v^)”_

_“Yeah, yeah”_

_“You have to come home quickly or I will drown myself in the bathtub (+_+)”_ Baekhyun said. Minutes by minutes waiting, Baekhyun’s last chat hasn’t been replied yet by Kyungsoo and Baekhyun drowns in endless boring again.

 

At 7 PM, Jongin’s jaw drops when he finds Baekhyun sprawls his limb on the couch; he is about to go to sleep after taking endless scenes of his new web-drama, ChocoBank. The one of youngest-line is surprised to see his hyung, especially Byun Baekhyun is lazing his ass off. He should have been in the acting class; anyone knows his new project might take another bulk of class to polish his acting.

“What are you doing here?” Jongin asked with crooked brows; the oldest of two cocks his head before beaming at him and getting up. As a cue, Jongin took the vacant side of Baekhyun, getting himself comfortable on the couch. “Don’t you have any class today, Baekhyun-hyung?”

“Nope, I finished all of them yesterday, just need to memorize my line. How about you? How was the shoot?”

“It went well though. At first, I wasn’t comfortable to be around new people but they were nice to me. So it was nice, I guess”

“That’s good” Baekhyun ruffles Jongin’s hair, “You are a good actor, Jongin. Just relax and you do fine”

“Thanks” Jongin grins, “I am not used to seeing you procrastinate though. Something happened, Hyung?” Baekhyun shakes his head before shrugging his shoulder. He lays his head on Jongin’s shoulder; a scent of musk invades his nostrils, making him relaxed.

“I don’t know. Maybe I want to take a rest for a day but without anyone around it is so boring especially ---“

“Without Kyungsoo-hyung around, isn’t it?” Jongin snickers, “You and your fetish of Do Kyungsoo. Can’t you stop getting his nerve?”

“It is fun, especially to see his stoic face change. It is epic, Jongin”

“Aren’t you masochistic?” Baekhyun laughs, pinching Jongin’s side and the latter yelping cutely for a grown man. The youngest of two then tickles Baekhyun, making him shift under Jongin’s body. Baekhyun taps his arms, a sign of surrender before Jongin let him go. They laugh out loud without noticing someone come from the front door.

“You did have fun today, didn’t you?” a familiar deep voice greets them. Baekhyun turns his head, finding Kyungsoo with his crooked brows stands not far from the couch. Like a cute puppy greets his master, Baekhyun latches onto Kyungsoo, clinging his arms on Kyungsoo’s black hoodie.

“Did you raise another puppy, Jongin? Let me go, Baek” Jongin laughs at the scene that has been repeated endlessly in his daily life.

“Never. You stay with me” Baekhyun pouts

“In your dream. Are you hungry, Jongin? I can make Kimchi Fried Rice for you” Jongin nods eagerly and the latter goes to the kitchen, Baekhyun in tow. “I can’t make Kimchi Fried Rice with you around, Baek. Let me go already” Kyungsoo huffs

“Nope, I want to help”

“As?”

“Anything. Your order is my pleasure, Master” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, the latter smiling at the sight. Oh yes, Baekhyun is starting to have his fun back

“Take the rice for three servings, then,” Kyungsoo says before rolling his hoodie sleeves and washing his hands.

“Yes, Master” Baekhyun salutes before grabbing a plate for the rice. Kyungsoo sighs before grabbing the ingredients he needs to make Kimchi Fried Rice. The youngest of three glances at the sight of his hyungs preparing their dinner together.

“You indeed has a fetish of Kyungsoo, don’t you Baek” Jongin sighs before focusing his eyes on the television; Pororo is on air now and the child heart of Jongin doesn’t want to miss the show of course.

 

After having their late dinner which took a long time to prepare it, thanks to Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s endless bickering, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are sitting on the couch; Jongin left for taking a bath. Baekhyun is reading the script while the youngest of two is playing his phone, browsing Youtube for new episode of New Prince of Tennis. Baekhyun growls, getting frustrated only by looking at his script. He wonders how hard to concentrate nowadays. He then glances at Kyungsoo; his eyes staring at his phone while his mouth is making a pout that Baekhyun find it cute. Kyungsoo is a natural aegyo after all, Baekhyun thinks.

“Whatcha doing?”

“Browsing new episode of New Prince of Tennis”

“And making yourself cry while watching it?” Baekhyun snickers, the latter sends a glare that enough to make Jongin cry years ago. Kyungsoo whacks him in the head with his phone before continuing what he left earlier. The youngest of two is waiting for Baekhyun’s witty reply but nothing escapes from the vocalist’s mouth. Kyungsoo then turns his head, finding a pout plasters across Baekhyun’s face.

“It hurts, Soo-soo”

“Serves you right” Baekhyun frowns at him and throws Rilakkuma’s plushie at Kyungsoo’s head before heading to his room. He slams the door hard enough to make Jongin that just comes out from the bathroom startles.

“What’s up with him?” Jongin says, settling himself on the right side of Kyungsoo, the spot that Baekhyun used earlier.

“Having a period, Jongin. Let him be”

“You made him sad, didn’t you? He was fine earlier”

“I just whacked him in the head and his reaction was like a girl having her period” Kyungsoo fumes, the latter patting his black locks despite Kyungsoo’s one-year older than him. Jongin is the soft spot of Kyungsoo after all.

“He is having a hard time, Soo-hyung. You know, the drama stuff is a new for him and I see him lazing his ass on the couch. It isn’t so Byun Baekhyun that I know, Hyung” Kyungsoo ponders, letting Jongin’s words seep into his head. Being a grown-up man – EXO is a bunch of brats, after all, you see – Kyungsoo heads into Baekhyun’s room, seeking for the great Byun Baekhyun’s forgiveness.

 

Baekhyun is burying his head under his blanket when Kyungsoo comes into his room. He clutches his blanket tightly as Kyungsoo settles himself on the side of his bed, his hand is ready to yank the blanket away from Baekhyun’s head.

“Don’t be a brat, Baek”

“Go away!”

“Oh come on, it was your fault but you took it too far. You looked like a girl having her period, you know” Baekhyun whimpers, still refuse to let his blanket taking away. “Okay, that was my fault. I am sorry, Baek”

“Sleep with me,” Baekhyun says after minutes of deafening silence.

“WHAT?”

“Sleep here with me and I will forgive you” Baekhyun’s head peeks out of the blanket, kicking his puppy eyes that even Kyungsoo can’t resist. Kyungsoo sighs, hopefully, Chanyeol won’t join their sleeping buddy time or he will have another cramp in his legs like yesterday. He peels off his clothes, leaving only his black shirt and boxer before joining Baekhyun under his blanket. As he faces Baekhyun, Kyungsoo finds a smiling Baekhyun, the victorious smile that Kyungsoo knows when he is a success of making Kyungsoo piss off.

“YOU—“

“What is it, Soo-soo?”

“YOU – TRICK ---“

“Wasn’t my acting good?” Baekhyun grins, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist and tangling his legs with Kyungsoo’s. Kyungsoo knows he would regret his decision of listening to Jongin’s words and agreeing Baekhyun’s wish. “Let’s sleep, Soo-soo”

“Yeah, let’s sleep Baek” Kyungsoo sighs, letting Baekhyun bury his head on his crown as he leans on Baekhyun’s arm. Baekhyun’s long finger massages his nape, lulling him to sleep.

“Good night, Soo-soo” Kyungsoo nods, not bother to reply. Not long enough, the soft snore is coming from two of them and they go to the dreamland.

And God doesn’t hear Kyungsoo’s wish that night as Chanyeol slips under the blanket at midnight -- spooning Kyungsoo along with Baekhyun and legs tangling around the other two.

 

    

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading, sweety~~


End file.
